


June's Birthday

by ShadowKane97



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Jack being Jack, Jack is a sweetie, June needs a hug, June's Birthday, Loneliness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKane97/pseuds/ShadowKane97
Summary: It was June's birthday, who liked the surprise of his team. Later that night, when Jack was going to sleep, he hears a cry in the night.And since Jack is protective, he went to see who was crying.
Relationships: June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan, Quint Baker/Dirk Savage
Kudos: 10





	June's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @JMLeeds for June's birthday.

It was the twenty-first of June. June wakes up knowing it was her birthday. She stretches out her arms and gets dressed. Before opening the door, she sees a sheet of paper; she picks it up and reads:  
June, meet us in the garage.  
She knew it was Jack's handwriting. She thought his handwriting was very beautiful. She shakes her head.  
\- Focus, June.  
She opens her bedroom door, goes down the treehouse and goes to the garage.  
When he lifted the gate, he had another leaf, with an arrow design pointing at a blanket.  
"How strange ..." she said to herself, wrapping herself in the blanket.  
After spending a few minutes in the dark, she notices a small pot of light. She approaches. Suddenly, his friends appear. They had a blue cake in their hands.  
\- Happy Birthday!  
She starts to cry at the surprise.  
\- Thank you guys!  
\- That was Jack's idea. - Quint comments.  
\- The man here knows how to create good ideas. Dirk gives Jack's shoulder a shove.  
\- Hey! Watch the cake.  
She blushes. Good thing it was dark. She knew she was in love with Jack, and had a platonic relationship with him.  
But after seeing Quint and Dirk walking hand in hand and kissing, she thought what it would be like if it were her and Jack. She needed advice. But not now.  
\- Thank you, Jack. We don't eat here, right?  
\- No. - he agrees. - Let's eat the cake at Joe's Pizza.  
\- That's if Rover eats first. - Dirk jokes.  
Jack hands the cake to Dirk, and Quint follows him. Jack puts a finger on June's face and wipes her tears.  
\- Hey. You do not need to cry. No sad thoughts today. Today is your day. And ... - he takes off the blanket. - A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry.  
She smiled. And kiss your cheek.  
\- Thanks. You are cute.  
And out of the garage. The Irishman stands still, with his fingers touching his left cheek.  
\- You are cute, June. - he says to himself.

The night comes. As the generator was turned off, darkness fills the sky with dark blue. Jack was drinking coffee and heard the noises coming from Dirk's room. He pats his head on the table. He finished drinking his coffee and prepared to go to bed. He would open the door, but he hears a low cry. He turns his head. It came in June's room. As he was a super-protective friend, he went to check what was going on. She was crying.  
He went beside her.  
\- June?  
She looks at him, startled. She quickly wipes away tears.  
\- What are you doing here?  
He swallows square.  
\- Y-I heard a cry and wanted to see what ... it was.  
\- Cute of you, but I'm fine.  
\- You are not well.  
She hesitates.  
\- OK. Maybe I'm not well. I just remembered my parents.  
Jack understood what June was going through.  
\- I understand how you feel. I feel that way when I remember my parents.  
\- They are ... - she was afraid to finish the sentence.  
\- Dead. I'll hug you, okay?  
\- Fine.  
They embrace. They feel each other's warmth. She was stroking Jack's back.  
They move away. He starts to lean.  
\- Jack? You go...  
He stops. He starts cursing himself mentally.  
\- Jack, would you kiss me? - she raises an eyebrow.  
He is ashamed.  
\- N-No! II wouldn't kiss you.  
\- Yes, it would. I know you like me.  
He is even more ashamed. If the girl he liked realized that he had a crush on her, Jack didn't know how to hide his feelings.  
\- Is it that obvious?  
\- Yes. It's very obvious. Come on.  
\- What?  
\- Let's continue.  
He inhales and kisses her. She realizes how soft his lips were. She kisses him back. They move away and lean against each other's head.  
\- I love you. says Jack.  
\- I love you too. - June says to Jack. - Can go. I'm better now.  
\- Okay. - he smiles. - Good night my Dear. - He gives June a peck and leaves his room.  
She sighs. That was a good kiss. At least, it was with someone she liked.  
She lies down, about to close her eyes, but feels a weight. She turns and sees Jack.  
\- Are you going to sleep here?  
\- Yes. I don't want to hear Dirk and Quint having sex.  
She laughs softly. They spoon.  
\- Jack?  
\- Yes love?  
\- Thanks.


End file.
